


Christmas in Oz

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas in Oz

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Despite his dad's offering to pick them up, Chris had insisted on grabbing a rental car and driving them to his parents house. He wants to show Henry around in the coming days but he also wants that small buffer of time between the long flight and the entire holiday spent with family to just... prepare? Buck up? Take a few last quiet minutes with his lover and boy? D, all of the above. "You're sure you're ready for this?" he teases, grinning across at Henry as they're stopped for a red light.

"No," Henry says with a chuckle. "I make a good show with authority figures, but inside I'm horribly uncomfortable. Sexual authority exempted." Settled back in the car, he can't seem to take his eyes off of the scenery. "I didn't know it would be so beautiful here. So green."

Chris's grin widens. "Wait until you see the beaches." Los Angeles is fine and dandy but Australian beaches? He's convinced they're some of the best in the world. Especially for surfing.

"It'll be the first time I'm somewhere that's actually in the middle of summer for Christmas. I'll be looking forward to the beaches, I think," Henry counters, his hand stealing over to sliding up and down Chris's thigh. "So... how far away from a Citadel location are we? Not that I mean I want you to take a lot of time away from family, but just in case we get desperate."

"Thirty minutes. There's one here and one in Sydney," Chris says, shifting slightly under Henry's touch, his gaze dropping for a second before it returns to the road.

Henry glances down, too, and laughs softly. "Sorry. Don't mean to get you all revved up."

"What? No last-minute across-the-front-seat blow jobs?" Chris teases, smiling, noting how carefree and relaxed Henry looks. A bit tired, given their long flight, but strangely enough, it only makes him more beautiful.

Raising an eyebrow and giving him an incredibly wicked smile, Henry unbuckles his seat belt. "Hope your concentration's good," he murmurs, bending down and glancing up, giving Chris a last chance to tell him no as he reaches for his fly.

Of course Chris should tell him no. Should say it's dangerous, put your belt back on, but god. There's almost no one else on the road at this time of day and it's _Henry_. In his lap. Chris groans and tightens his hands on the wheels, eyes locked in front of him. "It's excellent. Absolutely stunning," he says, chuckling softly.

So much for the view. Henry's busy the rest of the drive, his head decidedly below the level of the windows. It's a very satisfied smile he has on his face, though, when he finally sits up. "Do you have any gum?"

Chris shakes his head, sated and as close to boneless as he can be while still driving. "But I think there's some Tic Tacs in my jacket pocket."

"Yeah, I'll take a couple of those before meeting your mum. There may not be enough degree of separation there," he says with a snicker. "Are we there yet?" It's part anxious excitement, part anxiety Henry admits. The "adults" in his parents' sphere were not people he'd want to spend a lot of time with.

"Almost," Chris says, gesturing out Henry's window. "See that road over there, the winding one? That's my parents street."

Henry smiles and makes sure he's more or less together. "It's nice. Nice neighborhood," he remarks without showing any of the tension he's feeling. He twists and hikes himself up and over the seat, digging in Chris's jacket for Tic Tacs.

"They used to live even closer to the beach, but people knew where they lived and my mum decided she wanted more privacy - and more room for us and our families," Chris explains, although Luke's the only one who's actually married.

"I imagine with the three of you every woman and quite a few men in Australia have shown up trying to get a glimpse," Henry teases. "Of course, you're the best of them all and I'm yours, so they can all sod off."

Chris laughs. "You can beat them off for me when we hit the beach."

Henry raises a brow, his smile mischievous. "I didn't know you were interested in seeing me beat off other people."

Chris is quiet for a second, thinking back over what he said, and then he cracks up, laughing his ass off. Shaking his head at himself. "You know what I mean." Still chuckling. "This is us," he says, pulling through the gates and into the long driveway.

"Wow, Chris this is beautiful." A set of wooden gates set a very clear boundary between the street and the property, leading to a slightly winding driveway snugged on both sides by beautifully landscaped lawns and mature trees. It's not a huge house, but it's certainly big enough and the way it sits into his space is warm and inviting. "Your parents have great taste."

"My mum does. My dad couldn't care less where he lives," Chris says with a grin, pulling into a spot in front of the double garage. "Which is why I spent my childhood on a cattle station."

"You know, there are fantasies surrounding you and horses and boots and... " Henry grins and waves his hand. "Someone's come out to meet you."

"That's my mum," Chris says, getting out and going to hug his mum - lifting her straight into the air and twirling her around. "Mum, this is Henry," he says, all excited when he finally puts her down. "Henry, my mum, Lynn."

The fight within Henry is actually _not_ to pull out his best manners. The ones beaten into him by his parents and "high society". He comes off as stiff and fake. Right now he just wants to be authentic. "Mrs. Hemsworth. I'm so glad to finally meet you," he says, trying to let the truth and warmth flow through.

"Lynn, please," she says, giving Henry a hug. "And we're so glad you're here." She gives him a smile. "You're even more handsome in person."

Henry ducks his head and blushes, "Thank you, ma'am. Lynn," he corrects himself, the warmth in her smile putting some of his nerves to rest. "It would sound quite cheesy of me to say something about realizing where the boys get their good looks wouldn't it? Even though it's true?" his smile widens.

Lynn laughs. "At my age, I'm happy to hear it," she says, beaming up at him. "Now, both of you, get your bags and let's get you settled. Chris's dad has just popped out to the shops for a few last things."

"I've got them," Chris assures Henry, motioning for him to follow his mum inside.

The quick tour Lynn gives proves two things to Henry: he's welcome by Chris's warm and personable mom, and the house is not only tastefully decorated, but truly a home. By the time they reach the guest room to be theirs, he's feeling much more settled. "It really is home here, isn't it?" he says, looking around the well-appointed room, everything they may need within easy reach. "Thank you, Lynn, for making me feel so comfortable."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure," Lynn says, smiling at them both. "I'm really happy Chris decided to bring you home for Christmas."

"Me too. I know he really missed you guys. I'm glad he's going to be able to spend some time reconnecting."

Watching his mum, Chris puts his arm around Henry's waist and hugs him in close.

Lynn smiles. They look good together. "I'll leave you boys to get settled in. You can come find me in the kitchen when you're done."

"There you go," Chris says, when his mum's gone. "One down, one to go." He grins at Henry and gives him a kiss, not admitting to the relief coursing through his own veins at the look on his mum's face. The one which tells him she's really okay with this, with him and the way he is, his choices.

But they've been together long enough that Henry can feel the difference. "I just felt half a world fall from your shoulders," he murmurs, sliding a hand into his hair and down over his shoulder. "Are you worried about your father, too?"

"Not as much as I was - my mum would've been a lot more nervous if he wasn't okay - but yeah, still," Chris confesses. "I just don't want it to change my relationship with him."

"Has your dad ever given any indication that he wouldn't be?" Henry murmurs, bringing their foreheads together.

"No, but he's..." Chris shrugs. "He's Australian." As if that says it all, and he knows it doesn't, but it's the best he has.

Henry nods, curling his hand around the back of his neck and resting their foreheads together. "He loves you, right? I'm betting on the coolness of the people who raised you."

Chris smiles at that. "It's going to be weird, sleeping with you under their roof," he confesses.

"I can sleep on the floor if you like," Henry says with a mischievous grin, dropping his voice until he's absolutely sure it won't get beyond the two of them. "Or you can chain me underneath, spread eagle like an offering to the gods or something."

"Don't tempt me," Chris retorts, pulling Henry in for another kiss before he glances at their bags and sighs. "We should unpack and go see my mum before she assumes we're making out in here."

"I'll take care of these," Henry murmurs. "Let me serve you. You go be with your mum. I'll be there before you know it."

Chris shakes his head. "Can't. She'd kick my ass if I left you to do the unpacking," he says. At least he knows that's what she'd do if Henry was a woman, so he's going to assume it goes for a male partner as well.

"So I shouldn't mention I do your laundry, most of the cleaning and ball your socks?" Henry asks with a flutter of his eyelashes and a grin. He grabs their bags, hefting them onto the bed and pulls open a drawer on one of the dressers in the room. "Which one do you want?"

"I'll take the top drawer. I think my mum's got the other dresser full of her sewing," Chris says with a smile, settling on the bed beside the bags. "And don't you dare let on what a lazy ass I get to be at home. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Hmm... extortion fodder if I've ever heard," Henry says with a wicked smile and gleam in his eye.

Chris picks up a pair of socks and throws it at him.

Laughing, Henry tucks them into the drawer and puts his whole attention into unpacking them. He's looking forward to learning more about the people who made Chris the man he is today.

"I'll have to show you the houses I grew up in while we're here," Chris says. "I won't take you out to the cattle station but there's the place I was born and the place we moved back to. The one before this."

"I'd love that," Henry says with a smile, turning to look at him. "I'm really kind of fascinated. My life before I became an actor was very...obnoxious, actually. My parents are still horrified that I'm doing something so plebeian. I'd love to see where you grew up so happy. A real home." There's no melancholy in Henry, he'd accepted his life a long time ago.

Chris rises to his feet and wraps his arms around Henry, hugging him tight. "It's not the house. It's the people," he says. "And we'll make sure our kids have a real home, no matter where we are."

"Well yeah, I know, but memories are made in homes too," Henry counters with a smile, laying his chin on Chris's shoulder. "We should talk about that, now that we have more time together. What our ideas about kids and raising them are, that kind of thing."

"After Christmas," Chris says with a soft laugh. "Or at least after you've met both my parents and decided you're still okay with marrying into this family."

"Okay, you're making me really nervous now," Henry finally admits, clinging to the sides of his shirt, forehead to his shoulder. He chuckles with self-derision. "I'm so terrified of meeting your father."

"I'd say you shouldn't be, but I don't think it'll make any difference," Chris says, deciding they've unpacked enough. "Let's go see my mum." Pulling Henry from the room and through the house, back to the kitchen. "What are we having?" he asks, leaning over the island.

Lynn smiles. "Your dad's doing some steak and ribs on the barbecue and I have potato salad, grilled veggies and a blueberry pie for dessert."

"That sounds amazing," Henry says with blissful smile. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"You boys can finish setting the outside table," Lynn says, already busy cleaning up so there's not as much to do later. "Cutlery's in that drawer, glasses beside the fridge and plates beside the stove."

Henry glances out toward the patio, noting the four place mats, and grabs plates and glasses. He grins at Chris, pleased that Lynn put him to work, feeling more at home. But there's still Chris's dad.

Chris gets the cutlery and follows Henry outside. "We picked the right time of year to visit," he says. It's almost always sunny in California, but it's not the same. The feel, the smell... There's nothing like Australia.

Henry takes a moment to take a deep breath, to note the differences between home and here. There's a spice here, a sense of the exotic. "How far from here is the wilder side of the country? The outback, I suppose as we hear of it."

"A long way," Chris says, setting out fork and spoons and steak knives at each setting. "You couldn't drive there. Well, you could, but you'd be seeing days of nothing." He stops and looks at Henry. "We could fly up after Christmas though, if you want. Spend a couple of days exploring. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"That would be great. I'd love to explore and be a bit of an adventurer."

Chris smiles at that. "We could fly up to Alice Springs and then drive to Ayers Rock," he says, making plans, the idea seeming more and more appealing. "I haven't been there since I was a kid."

Henry beams at him. "That would be so amazing. I really could use a change of scenery. Something out of my comfort zone."

Chris starts to say something when he hears his dad's voice inside and spies him through the windows. "Here we go," he says, giving Henry a playful (mostly) scared shitless look. "Dad!" He heads inside and gives his dad a huge hug, the two of them slapping each other on the back. "This is Henry. Henry, this is my dad."

"Just call me Greg," his dad says, holding his hand out to Henry. "It's good to meet you. I'm sure Lynn already said, but we're really happy to have you both here."

Henry gives him a good, firm handshake, his smile wide and as genuine as he can make it. So far so good. "So pleased to meet you, sir. Greg," he adds. "I'm very honored to be welcome in your home."

"How was your flight down?" Greg asks, handing both Henry and Chris a beer without even asking if they want one. He looks to Lynn and she just shakes her head, shooing them outside with a single gesture.

"Thanks," Henry says with a tilt of the bottle his way. "It was great, actually. Thanks to miles we were able to upgrade and have some comfort. It was sort of a nice break, actually."

"And your parents don't mind losing you for the holidays?" Greg asks, gesturing for the boys to have a seat while he starts up the barbecue. He feels a little awkward but he's sure if keeps on talking, getting to know Henry, getting used to seeing them together, that'll go away.

"No, sir. They're off on a holiday cruise," Henry answers with a smile. "I would be on my own for Christmas this year."

"Then I'm really glad you were able to come join us," Greg says, taking a seat on one of the outdoor couches set around a large glass coffee table. "Where are they going?"

"Um... this time I think it's a river cruise around Europe. Stopping in lots of little ports of call and the like." They don't really fill him in on their plans that much, but that seems like unnecessary information.

Chris settles besides Henry and takes his hand, linking their fingers together between them.

Greg smiles. "That sounds like fun. Lynn and I often talk about doing something like that but she really hates flying so we keep the trips to ones where we can see Chris and his brothers."

It's on the tip of Henry's tongue to suggest a chartered cruise sometime, with the family, but he glances at Chris, deciding to broach the subject with him first. "They cruise quite a lot," he says instead, a hint of shadow marring his smile for a moment. "But I certainly understand not enjoying flying," he says a moment later.

Chris catches that fleeting shadow and he hates the thought Henry's parents are the ones to put it there. Family means so much to him. He can't imagine his life without his parents, his brothers. Can't imagine a life where they made things more difficult for him instead of better.

"You're not a fan either?" Greg asks.

"I don't like being cooped up that long, really. I feel very fortunate that on long flights I can usually upgrade. I usually end up doing push-ups in the aisle or something to get out the restless energy," Henry admits with a self-effacing grin.

Chris grins at that, thinking he could come up with other ways for Henry to deal with that relentless energy - if the two of them had any hope in hell of fitting into an airplane washroom.

Lynn sticks her head out just then. "Are you going to put these on?" she asks, holding out the platter of steak and ribs.

"It's not quite ready yet," Greg answers.

"Well, take them anyway," Lynn insists, gesturing towards her husband with the platter. Like she's going to stand here all day with it.

"I'll take them," Chris volunteers, jumping up and taking the meat from his mum.

"Thank you. Do you boys want any wine with dinner, or are you good with beer?" she asks. "Henry?"

"I'm fine with beer, thank you," Henry says with a smile. He still isn't sure what to talk about, but he's beginning to relax in general, and he gives Chris's hand a squeeze.

Chris squeezes back, watching his dad lay the meat out on the grill.

"Has your family met Chris yet?" Greg asks, glancing over his shoulder.

 _Yikes._ Henry looks at Chris, then back at his dad, and then just decides to tell the truth again. "No, Sir. I'm not sure they'd be as welcoming as you've been."

"Because Chris is a man?" Greg asks, closing the lid on the barbecue.

An uncomfortable twinge has Henry taking a breath before answering, wondering how they got here this fast. "Yes, sir. My parents are... image conscious."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do they know Chris exists, that you're involved?" he asks.

"Dad..." Chris interjects, not really having expecting the grilling, no matter how friendly it is.

Henry's face flushes hot, and a muscle in his jaw tics. He's not used to this. His parents avoid discussing things, and if they can't they expect Henry to sit and listen while they talk and tell him how things are going to be. "No, they don't," he finally answers quietly, suddenly feeling like he's failing Chris.

"They're not like you guys," Chris explains, giving Henry's hand another squeeze. "Henry's had a rough time with them, even without telling them he's gay."

"It's not that I'm ashamed of him. Far from it. I'm just so used to hiding." He turns to Chris and suddenly he's wondering why that is. "For my career, mostly, and because.... I suppose even when you're not used to praise it's hard to disappoint your parents."

Greg nods. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just thinking we could reach out to them if they knew." He smiles. "We're really happy to have you here. We were shocked when Chris came out to us, more because we never guessed than because we had any problem with it, and I think our biggest fears were about him finding someone but obviously those were unfounded."

Blowing out a slow, silent breath, Henry relaxes a bit more. He turns and looks at Chris, studies his face and his smile suddenly takes over. "I didn't think I'd find anyone, either," he admits. "I'm really, really glad I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Lynn asks, bringing out the rest of the dishes and covering them with mesh food covers.

"Finding someone to spend your life with," Greg supplies helpfully. "I was just telling Henry our concerns and how happy we were that Chris had found him."

Lynn sighs and shakes her head, but she's smiling. "Trust you to jump right into the serious stuff."

Chris laughs. That's his dad alright, as laid back as he comes across, he likes the big questions. "Speaking of finding the perfect person to spend your life with," he teases, leaning in to give Henry a quick kiss.

It's strange and kind of wonderful, feeling open enough to accept that kiss in front of _parents_. Henry chuckles at himself, then smiles up at Lynn, finally beginning to let down his guard. "I was just waxing poetic about how blessed I am to have found him."

Lynn smiles. "I'm glad you feel that way," she says. "We've heard nothing but gushing about you from him."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Mum!"

Lynn and Greg both laugh. They're definitely a family that likes teasing each other.

Henry grins at Chris. "Yeah? Gushing huh?" He bumps shoulders with Chris and turns his attention back to the parent Hemsworths. "So when are the others due? I can't wait to see them again."

"Liam'll be here tomorrow," Greg says, checking on the meat. "And Luke and his wife will be joining us later this evening. They had a Christmas party they were going to."

"Are the kids with them?" Chris asks.

"No, you'll see them tomorrow too," Lynn responds. "They're with a babysitter tonight." She smiles at Henry. "Do you have any nieces and nephews?"

"I have four brothers, actually, and five nephews at the moment, with a sixth on the way," Henry says proudly. "My brothers and I are due for a reunion in the UK after the new year. I'm hoping our schedules will work out so Chris can be there. My brothers don't know about me... I'll be telling them then."

"Hopefully they'll be as good about it as Luke and Liam have been," Chris says with a small smile, already a little nervous about meeting Henry's brothers.

"They will be," Henry says with a smile, with a great more confidence than he's feeling. He's sure of three of them. It's his oldest, most like his parents, of whom he's not so certain.

"All boys," Lynn says, amazed. Five of them and then another five in the younger generation. "Your mother and sisters-in-law must feel completely outnumbered." She smiles. "I did until the granddaughters arrived."

"And now I added another guy to the mix," Chris teases.

Lynn laughs and ruffles his hair. "I'm not complaining." Flashing a smile at Henry. "Chris told us you grew up on Jersey. What was that like?"

"It's a beautiful place. Lovely and green in the centre where we lived. Small but rich culture. I loved it there. Plenty of trouble to get into," he says with a chuckle. "Unfortunately I was terribly well-behaved."

"He's grown out of that though," Chris teases.

Henry can feel the warmth climb from chest to cheeks, his hand squeezing Chris' in playful dismay. "Of course I haven't! I'm Superman, after all, not a mirthful Norse god."

Lynn laughs. "So who would win in a fight?" she asks. "Thor or Superman? Do you ever wonder?"

Henry grins at Chris. "I think it depends on whether or not Mjölnir is close. If Superman can get a few shots in before it gets to Thor's hand he might be okay."

Chris grins back. "Have you even seen Superman?" he asks his mum.

"Of course I have," she responds quickly, smiling, obviously enjoying herself. "As soon as you told me you were dating Henry."

Henry chuckles softly. "So who do _you_ think would win?" Clearly sharing her enjoyment.

"You're just trying to get me in trouble," Lynn says, laughing. "Hm. I think it would be a tie."

"That's cheating," Greg declares, grinning at her.

"No, she's right," Chris says. "They'd fight and then end up making out and that would be the end of it." He grins at Henry.

Lynn just shakes her head, but she's smiling, happy for her son. Happy for Henry too. She knows her son's a good man and they seem made for each other.


End file.
